evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōzō Fuyutsuki
is a fictional character from the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise. He is second-in-command of Nerv HQ and Gendo Ikari's right hand man. As Vice Commander of Nerv, Fuytusuki frequently takes command of situations at the base whenever Gendo is away on business. Gendo also tends to unload the more mundane work, such as town council meetings, paperwork, and the like, onto Fuytusuki. Biography Prior to Second Impact, Fuyutsuki was a professor of metaphysical biology at Kyoto University. While there, he met the young bioengineer student Yui Ikari and became her "sensei". The exact nature of their academic relationship is unknown, although they were close and spent time together off campus. Fuyutsuki was smitten with "Yui-kun" from the start, although he kept this entirely to himself. Not long after, a man named Gendo Rokubungi, who was being held at the Kyoto Prefecture Police Department after a bar fight, asked to be released into Fuyutsuki's custody. He complied, although he found Rokubungi distasteful. Yui later introduced Gendo to Fuyutsuki formerly, and then, during a hike, revealed that she was actually dating him—news that left her sensei visibly disconcerted despite efforts to conceal his own reaction. This was a strong suggestion that Fuytusuki was attracted to Yui Ikari, as well as being impressed with her work. At the very least, Fuytusuki appeared to share some of Yui’s admiration for humanity. In Episode 12, during a philosophical debate with Gendo at the South Pole Fuytusuki stated that he’d "prefer a world where people live, no matter how stained with sin". Also, he has said that he agrees with Yui’s ideas more than Seele’s. But on a personal level, Fuytusuki was said to want little to do with people in his earlier life A colleague in Episode 21 noted that "You excel at your work, but you don't take socializing seriously and that's not good"), and there is no sign of whether or not that has changed. Fuyutsuki survived Second Impact, but his career as a university professor came to an end. In 2002, he "set up shop" at the ruins of Toyohashi (in Aichi Prefecture, east of Kyoto) as an unlicensed doctor to compensate for the shortage being experienced everywhere. Fuyutsuki was selected to be part of the United Nations' official investigatory expedition to the South Pole (on the basis on an anonymous recommendation by Gendo). This eventually leads him back to Gendo Ikari, director of the Artificial Evolution Laboratory. During this time he also finds Gendo and Yui to be married, and with child. Although Kōzō's inquiry is cut short, the incident and it's subsequent cover-up becomes an obsession for him, and he continues to investigate on his own. He then confronted Gendo at the Artificial Evolution Laboratory with his findings. Gendo, unmoved by Fuyutsuki's threats of taking the information public, took him down into the Geofront and the under-construction facilities. Upon showing him the prototype Eva unit, he invited Fuyutusuki to "join us in creating a new genesis for Mankind". Fuyutsuki subsequently joined Gehirn, though it would appear that he had little choice in the matter. He confides in Yui that he was under threat of erasure by Seele for knowing too much, and "working for the enemy" would provide a means to avoid that fate.Flashback in Episode 21. During the present of the series, Fuyutsuki is nearly always seen in the company of Gendo Ikari, but it is clear that their alliance is one of convenience and business. The two men do achieve some unity in that both are interested in seeing Yui again, however. It is unclear whether Gendo or Yui knew of Fuyutski’s attraction to her. At Nerv, Fuytusuki projects considerably less harsh of a personality than Gendo, confirmed when, after the disaster that was the initial attack on Israfel, Ritsuko Akagi told Misato Katsuragi that if Gendo hadn’t been elsewhere and the (still very angry) Fuytusuki wasn’t in full charge of the operation, Misato would have been fired already. Notes * "Fuyutsuki" literally means "Winter Moon", and was the name of a Akitsuki-class destroyer from World War II. The Destroyer Fuyutsuki rescued the survivors of the great battleship Yamato after it was destroyed by American aircraft. * Fuyutsuki's rank has been alternatively translated as "Vice Commander", "Deputy Commander", or "Sub-Commander", etc. The original Japanese word is fuku (as in fukushirei), and all of these alternate translations mean pretty much the same thing. Evapedia consistently uses "Vice Commander" for convenience. References * "NGE Geeks' Kōzō Fuyutsuki page". Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:NERV